His Death Broke Me
by Kelpurple90
Summary: After the death of his best friend, Lewis has to cope with his loss. Though, that doesn't go very well. Contains Yogscast/YogLabs.
1. Insanity

I've had this idea for a while. After reading a fanfiction called 'Obsession' by Blackrock Soldier (you should read it. It's great~), I was thinking about doing a 'sequel' as such, but instead I decided not to, and instead created this. It's a two-parter, so the second part will be up soon. And maybe another one I've been working on will be up soon, too.

* * *

His death is what broke me. Sure, it took a few days for me to 'fully break', but the death is what caused it. I started losing it, talking to somebody no one could see. Like _he_ was still there. There was no one to explain the complicated things to, as everyone had enough sense to figure it out or they had nothing to do with it. If he _were_ alive, I would be telling him off or guiding him.

"Don't touch that!"

"Just go into there."

"Simon, come with me."

"Honeydew!"

But now there is just a void. No relief from stress, no partner...nothing. I couldn't stand it. The first day seemed 'normal', like he hadn't died. It was just like he was on a holiday – "Oh, he'll be back soon!" No. I was wrong. He would _never_ come back. I was left alone, to walk alone, to talk to myself. People only realised something was wrong when I killed one of the testificates. The next day I killed more, almost killing Tesitificate MD himself. Then they did the worst thing they could have thought of.

Put me in solitary confinement.

My sanity kept spiralling down and down, or so I'm told. Occasionally she would come visit, my true love. It was the only thing that made it so the sanity drain was slower. But it didn't stop. Every day, one scratch in the wall. How many now? ...The whole room was covered, almost. I ran my hand along each scratch, giggling slightly.

"Simon...why don't you say hello to me? Hannah? Nobody...?" I asked, turning around. Each wall was the same, each with scratches on the wall. "Soon I'll run out of wall space...I guess I could spare some of my blood now." I lay back on the ground, my vision accustom to the darkness.

"...Lewis? Hello?" I shot up, hearing her voice. "L-Look...we...can't let you out. Do you even know what you're saying?" I placed my hand on the scratches, sighing.

"Please...Hannah...why are they keeping me here?" I whispered. "Surely I'm ok now? Simon told me...he said I shouldn't be in here." I ran my finger in one of the engravings, leaning against the wall. "It's not like I would hurt anyone...not anymore."

"I'm sorry, but no." That was the last I heard from her. Then silence once more. I thought she would return. But as each day passed, a new scratch on the wall, nothing. I heard nothing from anybody. No testificates, no Hannah...nobody. I didn't realise until almost every surface around me was scratched that I could escape. I had always hoped of being let out, but I knew I wouldn't. When I last heard Hannah...that was when it was confirmed. I would not be let out by anyone. Apart from myself.

* * *

"Are you sure we can't let him out? I'm sure he'll be ok!" I pleaded what seemed like endlessly with MD. But, each time, the answer was the same.

"We don't know how he'll react. After all, he has been in there for a long time. He might not have stabilized emotionally." Basically, no. I sighed, feeling terrible inside. I was also restricted from talking to him, which I highly disapproved of. My voice was probably the only thing keeping him slightly sane.

"We did everything wrong." I leaned against the wall. "Confining him didn't help. It made him worse. When I last spoke to him...I could hear it in his voice. What he said..." I slid down the wall, sitting on the floor. My face was in my hands, trying to hold back tears that had been forming for days.

"One day, Lomadia. He'll be ok again, one day." I felt a pat on my shoulder before MD left. 'Yeah right.' I thought, gently cradling myself. Why did we do this? We could have been with him, comforted him. Instead, we pushed him away, isolating him. I slowly stood up, my eyes red with tears. 'I have to see him.' I nodded, making my way to talk to him. 'Xephos...Lewis...I'll help you.'

When I got to the door, I felt nervous. Why? Why did I feel nervous? I shook it off, opening the door. There was...no one. No testificate. 'Strange.' I thought. I moved over to the monitor, my eyes widening. Nothing. He was gone, the room was empty. 'Oh shit...' I didn't really know how to react. He could be anywhere by now. What had he done with the testificate? I stumbled out as the lights began flickering in the hallways. This didn't bode well. After a few more flickers, the lights went out, leaving the hallways in darkness.

"I wonder how you'll like the dark~" I heard his deranged laugh over the tannoy that ran throughout YogLabs. "You know, I've had days alone. It lets a man think about different things. Many that he would not usually think about." I moved until my hand was against the wall, and then I followed the wall down the hallway. 'I have to find him. Where would he be...?'

"Oh Hannah~" I froze, my eyes wide. "Hannah, you are here, aren't you?" I closed my eyes, but it didn't help. It was exactly the same as if my eyes were open. "Oh, please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I _promise_." I shivered, not knowing what to do. What would he do when I found him? Or, rather, when he found me?

"...Lewis?" I called out cautiously. I was then taken into someone's arms. "I-Is it you?" I asked quietly. There was no reply as the other guided me. I couldn't tell whether it was or not, so I was just being lead blind. I assumed it wasn't, as Lewis wouldn't be able to stay quiet in this state. MD, maybe? That seemed most likely. We then stopped, clicking of the door behind me.

"I'm glad you're still ok." I could hear his voice through the darkness, as a small torch was put next to me. The swish of his clean, white lab coat somehow comforted me. Though, at this point, I think anything I knew would.

"Duncan...how did you find me?" I asked quietly. He tapped on his goggles, which his gently pulled onto his forehead.

"I happened to install night vision into these. Handy when a crazy psychopath decides to turn off all the lights." He replied. I sighed, glancing at the torch. "We'll get him back, Hannah. The true Lewis." I heard his voice, nodding absentmindedly in return, as I didn't quite comprehend the words.

"Do you know where he is?" I looked up at the scientist, hoping he had the answer. Duncan explained that there was only one room he could turn all of the lights, or electricity, off from. However, there was no guarantee he had decided to stay there. "You think he might have come looking for me?" I asked. It did seem most logical – being isolated for so long, you'd want to be with the one you loved most. The sound of knocking on the door made us both jump. I watched Duncan take out a diamond sword, slowly unlocking the door. He sighed, as the terrified testificate rushed in. The door was locked behind him as he sat down opposite me. "M-MD? You're ok!"

"J-Just..." MD was scared. I'd never seen testificates be scared like this before. "I was lucky...he seemed to spare me..." His voice was barely louder than a whisper. His eyes darted around, soon locking with mine. "He wanted to see you, Miss Lomadia. As...As he...tore apart another testificate... he wouldn't stop asking for you." Lalna sat down beside MD, trying to calm him down, somehow. "He kept saying 'Where's Hannah? I want to see her.' I can see we made a grave mistake." MD added. I looked at my friend, his gaze not meeting mine for a while.

"...I need to go to him, Duncan." I eventually said. He didn't look up at me, as he knew it was almost impossible to get me to change my mind – especially if it included Lewis. "Do you have any way of finding out where he is?" I watched him stop for a moment, watching him think about the options we had. Eventually he sighed, turning to face me.

"There are two options that I can think of. One, you just wait for him. If he's going around YogLabs, it wouldn't take him that long. The second is that we get to_ that_ room. That's where all the monitors are. We could switch everything back on, and then it'd be easy to see where he was." Duncan explained. "The first one seems more risky, as we couldn't keep an eye on you. The second, however, will take longer and might...I don't know, make him react?" He shrugged. I looked at MD, who had curled up on the floor. I looked from the torch to Duncan, suddenly thinking of my own plan.

"I have another idea."

* * *

Cliffhangers=The best ;D


	2. Guilt

Here's the second part. As I mentioned, I might post some more like this, or potentially other things. I dunno. I guess we'll just see how things go, right?

* * *

Blood. I had only ever tasted my own before. Though, I could get used to this, even if it was from a mere testificate. Maybe...maybe I should try hers... I heard noises further down the hallway, running.

"Why are you running? It's not like I'm going to hurt you, Testificate MD!" I called after him, a smirk forming on my blood covered lips. I licked them clean, glancing down at the body. "I didn't even know your name. Did I name you?" I knelt down, feeling the lifeless corpse beneath my bloodied fingertips. "Oh well. You don't matter." The hallways were still pitch black, just as I hoped. I had gotten used to it. Maybe YogLabs should stay this way. Dark. "Hannah? Oh, where are you, my love?" I called as I walked in the darkness. I decided to follow where MD went. He'd go running off to her, I hoped. Well, he'd at least find SOMEONE for me.

After a few minutes of walking I stopped. No MD around anywhere. 'Where did he run off to?' I thought. I stopped dead, a figure standing in front of me. My eyes grew wide as I took one step back. I couldn't speak.

"What have you become? My dearest friend...oh, I wish I didn't die." Honeydew walked towards me, his arms outstretched. I took another step back. "What's wrong...? Are you confused?" His body was almost touching mine, as I felt the cold wall behind my back.

"Y-You're dead..." I whispered, tears in my eyes. "You talked to me...but...never a-appear like this..." I fell on my knees, his body now standing over mine. "L-Leave me alone! I don't need you anymore!" I shouted, my voice echoing in the halls. "I won't allow you to haunt me! Leave!" I looked up, and Honeydew had disappeared. My breathing was heavy as I knelt there for a while. I smirked, a laugh escaping from my lips. I believe people would have called it 'deranged' or 'psychotic', but I was past those marks by a long way. "H-Heh...see? Nothing c-can stop me..." I whispered, slowing standing up. The sound of whistling caught my attention. My eyes widened as I instantly turned around. I knew it. She had finally come to me. "Finally! You found me, my love!" I called. The whistling stopped as she replied.

"Yes. I am here for you." I heard her soft voice reply, walking towards the sound. She had started whistling again. This song...I knew it well. I remember she used to calm me with it. Oh, how she knew me well. Even after this long being separate from me. Though, as I kept walking, I realised I was getting no closer. I reached out to touch her, but my fingers only felt nothing. She was also walking, but away from me.

"What are you doing, Hannah? Why are you walking away?" I asked. There was no break in the whistling, as she continued to lead me. "Is something wrong? Hannah...please, answer me." I continued to follow, not wanting to lose her again. I _couldn't _lose her again. Eventually the whistling stopped once more.

"Just trust me." I didn't realise how far, or for how long, we had been walking. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. I hadn't seen her for so long...but she hadn't changed one bit. But, what I did notice is when Hannah had stopped. I ran to her, my arms wrapping around her. Yet...they didn't. I went straight through her. _It can't be..._

"W-What...? No..." I turned around, and she had disappeared. Suddenly the lights turned on, causing me to shield my eyes. "N-Ngh...It's too bright..." I growled, glancing over to my right. Behind a screen of glass was Duncan, MD and...Her. "You...you tricked me!" I ran to the glass, clawing at it. I never broke eye contact with her. Soon the glass was being painted with blood, blood from my hands, my fingers. I stood at the glass, watching the three. After a few moments it dawned on me. "So...you had Duncan create a hologram." I started, still glaring at my partner. "To lure me here, even using that one song only you know. You don't want to be with me. Even if they were your words, I won't believe them!" I shouted. She had only had one expression. Guilt. It was clear she felt guilty for leaving me, yet she wouldn't be with me now?!

"Lewis...I'm sorry. I do love you, I mean it. But...the _real_ you. Not...this monster." The words pierced what was left of my heart, causing me to collapse onto my knees. "You probably don't even realise it. You don't know what you are doing. You think this is you, and it always has been, but that's a lie." I tried to ignore her, but the words kept coming. "Please, don't be like this! You don't need to kill people, or get revenge or anything like that. Just calm down and return to what you were. A friend, an ally, my boyfriend, my lover." My eyes slowly moved to meet hers, which were at my level on the other side of the glass. "It's ok. You don't need to be angry, or sad, anymore. You just need to—"

Then the words stopped. The silence and darkness returned.

Forever.


End file.
